


Flight

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [20]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi is flying and determined to not let the past get in her way.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Andi Mack/Original Male Characters
Series: Future One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter but I wanted a chance to have a few flashbacks; Plus now there's suspense as to where Andi is huahahaha. JK it'll get revealed in my next one shot that has Andi. No comments on my last one so please check it out if you haven't seen it, and as usual every comment and kudo is seen and deeply appreciated. Feel free to leave feedback and predictions.

Andi walked into the airport, hoping for as little trouble as could be possible, through travelling she basically became an expert at navigating through them as quickly as possible. She checked her phone to find a thousand good luck texts, and “Tell me when you’ve landed safely.” texts from Bex and Celia. She looked down at her suitcases and proceeded to move a few things to her carry on to lower the weight. As much as she tried to avoid it, the memories came on like a flood.

_ “Luis, you do realize I’m capable of carrying some of my own things.” Andi rolled her eyes. _

_ “I’ll grab a cart, I need to show off at least a bit, be a gentleman.”  _

_ “I heard Rome is beautiful, I’m really excited.”  _

_ “Me too, but somehow I still think the most beautiful thing is right here next to me.” _

_   
_ _ “That’s so cheesy. I think Cyrus’ boyfriend T.J is more subtle when he flirts, you’ll have to meet him, I can’t wait to show you Shadyside.” Andi said with a laugh. _

Andi shook it off and checked in for her flight. She was fully planned on just trying to distract herself on her phone until it was time to leave. She tried to push her nerves back. She knew that her chances of finding Amber were ultimately slim. Based on the fact that Amber hadn't answered a single text or call since leaving did nothing to calm her. She realized there was a good chance Amber didn’t want to talk to her. Amber had never talked of shadyside with much love, Andi realized all that she could have said.

_ Andi was on facetime with Amber “So how are things back in Shadyside.”  _

_ Amber sighed “Same old, this town bores me,I’ve been here doing the same thing for too long.” _

_ “I miss you a lot, you’d be proud though. My roommates managed to drag me to a party and I lasted more than 10 minutes.” _

_ “I wish I could party, the last party I attended was that 5 year old who’s family booked out the spoon a month ago.” _

_ “I can throw one when I get home.” _

_ “Please do, I need something exciting, I want to get out of this town.” _

_ “Where would you go?” _

_ “Somewhere big, maybe-” _

Andi stopped thinking, if she went and began to regret everything she’d just make herself mad. Luckily for her the flight wasn’t delayed and she boarded uneventfully. 

_ “Luis, once this is over, where do you want to go?” _

_ “Wherever you want to.”  _

_ “Really?” _

_ “I want to be with you, forever.” _

_ Andi smiled but something felt off. _

Andi was soon asleep, she had barely gotten any the night before. After the plane landed she quickly got out of the airport, her ride share took her to the place she would be residing, she hoped she was at the right building. She walked in and approached the desk.

“I’m here to visit the Brosky’s.”

“Third floor, I’ll page, Walker is home, but I think Libby is still out.” 

Andi walked to the elevator with her things and took a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Walker and Libby are in this because they are underrated legends, Probably the only two more minor characters who'll appear sorry to the Iris stans and Reed stans. Next fic will probs be about the crew still in Shadyside.


End file.
